


Home Visit

by lavenderangel49



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dom finds a sub who is new to the lifestyle and offers her guidance in the ways of being a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            SubSpace was a popular club that gave members of the local kink community a safe and controlled environment to explore different aspects of their sexuality and meet people with similar interests. Although Daniel had never frequented such a club, he was seasoned in terms of the lifestyle. He chose now to visit the establishment because he was in the market for a partner since his search on FetLife had failed to produce anyone who met his specifications.

            “Hello, my name is Paige. I’m a facilitator here at SubSpace,” a woman introduced herself with a bright, professional smile and firm handshake when Daniel entered the building.

            “Daniel Reed,” Daniel said, taking the woman’s hand with a nod.

            “Welcome, Mr. Reed. Are you interested in joining our community?”

            “Yes, I am,” he told her.

            “Right this way,” Paige ushered him. “I’ll get you the paperwork to fill out. We do background checks on all our members to ensure a safe and welcoming environment for all our guests.” She explained with an easy smile.

            “I’m aware,” Daniel nodded. He’d done his research before coming to the facility.

            “Very good,” Paige nodded. “If I could get your full name, date of birth, social security number, current address, and your driver’s license, I’ll get started on that background check while you’re filling out your paperwork.”

            Daniel relayed the information then took the forms over to one of the open tables. When he finished, Daniel brought the paperwork back to Paige at the front desk.

            “Thank you, Mr. Reed. I will be conducting a more extensive check later on, but the preliminary check didn’t raise any red flags. So for now I’d be happy to give you a tour of the facility and introduce you to some of our members.”

            “That would be wonderful,” Daniel agreed.

            “Great,” Paige smiled. “Here is a schedule of our upcoming events. Once you’re a fully approved member, you’ll be able to visit our multi-purpose rooms where various scenes and demonstrations are held. For now though, I can show you the community rooms.

            “There are different types of rooms, first is the Meet-and-Greet rooms. These are open to all members to get together and socialize. Next are the separate Dom and Sub rooms, specific to those who identify as either dom or sub. And finally our Quiet rooms, which give our members somewhere to go and relax without feeling obligated to socialize,” Paige explained.

            “Is there anything specifically you were interested in?” Paige asked politely.

            “I’m looking for a female sub,” Daniel told her. “For a long-term relationship preferably.”

            “All right. Let’s go see who’s here today,” Paige said, heading toward the first Meet-and-Greet room to look through the large observation window. “Okay, there’s Bethany in the light blue shirt, Jennifer over in the corner wearing pigtails, Taylor in the miniskirt and stockings, Susan in the pink tee, Jessica in glasses and wearing a skirt, and Lily in the sun dress,” Paige listed.

            “Would you like to talk to any of these subs?” Paige asked.

            “Why don’t we start with Lily,” Daniel decided. The smiling blonde had caught his eye almost immediately. After talking with her, however, he discovered she was not the type of sub he looking for.

            “I want a Master who can put me in my place. Whips, heavy bondage, the works. Someone who will take me out and show me off. He would have total control over me and nothing would be off limits.” At that point, Lily gave him a sultry look, pouting her lips and squeezing her arms together to emphasize her cleavage.

            “Perhaps a sub who is a little less assertive,” Daniel requested of Paige.

            “Hmm, in that case Jennifer may be a possibility,” Paige suggested.

            “Daddy needs to change me, bottle feed me, and tell me bedtime stories. He’d give me sweets and cookies when I’m good and spankies when I’m bad. All I want is to be daddy’s little girl 24/7.”

            “I’m not interested in a sub exclusively into ageplay,” Daniel told Paige. They talked to several more subs in all three of the Meet-and-Greet rooms then went on to the Sub room.

            “If there’s someone you’re interested in talking to, I can go in and ask if they’d like to meet you,” Paige offered as they looked in on the room. Daniel selected a few different subs he was interested in and found one sub of interest. Between the next two rooms he added another three to his list of potential partners.

            “That just leaves the Quiet rooms,” Paige said, leading the way. “Same with the Sub rooms, I can invite subs out to talk with you if they are interested.”

            “Who’s the young woman in the armchair with a laptop?” Daniel asked.

            “That’s Anya,” Paige said, her face lighting up and expression softening. “She’s very sweet and somewhat quiet. She recently joined our community and says she’s new to the scene. Would you like to talk to her?”

            “Yes, please,” Daniel nodded. Paige went in and Anya looked up when the facilitator approached.

            “Hi, Anya,” Paige greeted her in a friendly tone. “How are you today?”

            “I’m all right,” Anya nodded with a curious gaze.

            “I’m glad to hear that,” Paige said. “I know you enjoy your alone time, but there’s someone who is interested in talking to you. Do you feeling like meeting him?”

            Anya peeked over Paige’s shoulder to where Daniel was standing in the doorway.

            “Who is he?” Anya asked, a slight waver of trepidation in her voice.

            “His name is Mr. Reed. He’s a dom looking for a sub,” Paige told her. “He just joined the community today and from what I’ve seen, he has been very polite and kind.”

            “Okay,” Anya said with a slight nod of her head.

            “You would like to talk to him?” Paige confirmed.

            “Yeah, that’d be okay,” Anya said, her eyes skittering downward. Paige smiled gently.

            “All right. I’ll be right outside while the two of you talk, okay?” Paige asked. Anya nodded, glancing up when Paige left.

            “You can go in,” Paige told Daniel. “I just ask you keep your voice lowered as this is a Quiet room.”

            “Of course,” Daniel agreed, stepping into the room.

            “Hello, Anya. I’m Daniel,” he greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting to the young woman’s left facing her.

            “Hi,” Anya said, shifting her weight to angle herself toward Daniel but only making brief eye contact.

            “Paige said you are new to the community as well as the lifestyle,” Daniel prompted. “What brought you here?” Anya shrugged.

            “Well, I started off making a profile on FetLife,” Anya said, fidgeting with the corner of her laptop. “And that went okay, but I was worried about meeting people through there. So I started coming here.”

            “That was a smart decision,” Daniel approved. Anya perked up and sat a little taller as a small smile graced her face. Daniel nodded to himself.

            “What kind of things are you interested in?” Daniel asked, maintaining a relaxed position leaning back slightly in his seat. Anya chewed at her lip as she formed a reply.

            “Well, I kind of like the idea of being with a dom,” Anya said, although there was some hesitation in her voice.

            “What about being with a dom appeals to you?” Daniel prompted when Anya didn’t say anything more. Anya half-shrugged.

            “I would like to be with someone who has more experience than me,” Anya said, struggling to find the right words, “who is older and more mature.” She rubbed her thumb and forefinger together as if distracting herself. “Someone who can offer guidance, I suppose.”

            “Someone who is in control of the situation?” Daniel asked. Anya looked up and nodded with a relieved smile. “And how do you see yourself in that kind of relationship?” Anya looked back down at the keyboard in her lap.

            “I don’t know if I’m a full sub or anything or if I really want that, but I like the idea,” Anya said, tilting her head a bit to one side. “It feels like it would be less pressure or something.”

            “That’s understandable,” Daniel assured her. “What about your interests beyond the lifestyle? What kind of things do you like to do in general?”

            “Well, I like doing things on my computer,” Anya said, half gripping the edges of the keyboard. “And I like being outdoors, animals, and reading.” Anya shrugged again.

            “What kind of animals do you like?” Daniel asked, smiling softly.

            “I like cats the best,” Anya said. “The apartment I’m in doesn’t allow them or I would get one.”

            “What about dogs?” Daniel asked.

            “I like dogs too,” Anya nodded.

            “What kind of dogs?” Daniel prompted.

            “Big dogs,” Anya said, smiling excitedly. “They’re the best.”

            “I agree,” Daniel told her. “I have a German Shepherd.”

            “Aw,” Anya said, her expression melting. “German Shepherds are adorable.” Daniel pulled out his phone to show her a picture.

            “Aww,” Anya repeated. “What’s his name?”

            “Shep,” Daniel told her. Anya grinned.

            “He’s cute,” Anya said, admiring the picture again.

            “What kind of things do you like doing on the computer?” Daniel asked.

            “Playing a fish game, getting on the Internet, reading,” Anya shrugged. She turned her computer around for Daniel to see and showed him the fish game she had been playing.

            “Those are pretty fish,” Daniel complimented. “And realistic too.” Anya nodded.

            “I don’t want real fish, but I like playing fishy game,” Anya explained.

            “I see,” Daniel nodded. Anya’s face fell slightly.

            “I know it might seem like kind of a dumb game, but it’s fun,” Anya mumbled.

            “It doesn’t look dumb,” Daniel told her with calm assurance. “Games are meant to be entertaining. They don’t need to serve some greater purpose.” Anya smiled shyly, her expression brightening.

            “Oh, I also work on my computer,” Anya said. “Data entry, so I can work from home. Companies send me hard copies of files that need to be entered into the computer.”

            “I work from home as well,” Daniel told her. “I’m a web designer.”

            “I like it,” Anya said, “working from home. I don’t like being around a lot of people.”

            “I’m the same way,” Daniel smiled. “I occasionally meet with clients to get their input, but for the most part I’m able to work alone.” Anya nodded.

            “You must be a good typist to do all that data entry,” Daniel commented.

            “I can go pretty quick,” Anya half-shrugged. “I have to double-check my work though, so that makes things go slower.”

            “It’s better to be accurate than to be fast,” Daniel nodded sagely. Anya smiled.

            “I’ve really enjoyed talking to you, Anya. Would it be all right if I got your FetLife profile name?” Anya blushed and nodded, telling him her handle on the site.

            “Thank you,” Daniel said. “Here’s mine.” Anya typed it into her computer eagerly.

            “How often do you come here?” Daniel asked.

            “Most days around this time,” Anya said. “I have to force myself to leave the house, but I figure it’s good for me to get out.”

            “I plan on coming back to see you, if that’s all right,” Daniel told her. Anya blushed again and ducked her head.

            “That’s fine,” Anya nodded. She looked back up and chewed at her lip. “I would like that.”

            Daniel went home and searched for Anya on FetLife, liking what he found.

~~~

            “Anya,” Daniel said after talking to the young woman several days in a row at the club. “Will you be my submissive?” Anya’s cheeks turned a soft shade of rosy pink.

            “Yes,” Anya nodded, glancing up at him with a shy smile.

            “Good,” Daniel nodded in approval. “Now what I’m about to suggest is unorthodox and you have full permission to say no, but I am a believer in the full immersion approach. So I’m asking you to come live with me for a trial period.” Anya blinked, her eyes going round.

            “I know it is a lot to ask. Remember, you can say no and I will not hold it against you in any way,” Daniel told her calmly. “Paige has all my information on hand and you would be free to contact her whenever you liked.”

            “All right,” Anya said, ducking her head slightly. “I’d be willing to do that.”

            “The trial period would be a week long,” Daniel told her. “It would give you the chance to get comfortable with being a submissive and to learn what kind of dominant I am. There would be no expectation of sex during that first week, and you would have your own room.”

            “Okay,” Anya nodded, seeming a little more comfortable with the idea.     

            “Would you like to tell Paige about your home visit?” Daniel asked. Anya nodded, her brow drawn together in a rumpled furrow. Daniel gestured for her to go ahead and she slid out of her seat with her laptop in tow.

            “It’s entirely up to you, sweetheart, but I would feel more comfortable with the stipulation that you contact me every night just to make sure everything is going okay,” Paige was telling Anya as Daniel came around the corner.

            “He said I could contact you whenever I wanted,” Anya assured her.

            “What time would you like her to call?” Daniel asked in a genial tone. Paige looked up and met his eye.

            “Eight o’clock every evening,” Paige told him with a firm set of her brow.

            “That is acceptable,” Daniel agreed. “You may also visit if you would like.”

            “I might do that,” Paige said, looking back to Anya. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Anya?” Anya smiled shyly back at Daniel before looking Paige in the eye.

            “Yeah,” Anya nodded. “I am.” Daniel smiled to himself, pleased with his new sub.

            “I’ll give you my address,” Daniel said. “You can come by whenever you’re ready.”

            “Okay,” Anya nodded.

~~~

            It was around six o’clock that Shep alerted Daniel to the fact someone had pulled up to the house.

            “Heel,” Daniel instructed, rising from his desk and going to the front door. Shep followed dutifully beside him. The doorbell rang and Daniel open the door to find Anya with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

            “Hello, Anya,” Daniel greeted her. Anya’s eyes were glued to his and her face flushed marginally.

            “Hi,” Anya returned. Then her eyes were drawn to where Shep was standing beside Daniel. “Aww, hello,” she greeted him, smiling and holding her hand out. Shep politely sniffed her then rubbed his face against her and licked her palm.

            “Such a good dog,” Anya said, scratching at his ears with a smile.

            “Please, come in,” Daniel invited. “Let me take your bag.”

            “Thank you,” Anya said, handing him her duffel.

            “Allow me to give you a quick tour,” Daniel said, leading her down the front hall. “This is the living/dining room. My office is through there and the kitchen is to your left. You may work at the kitchen table if you would like until we make other arrangements.”

            Daniel continued down the hall.

            “This will be your room,” Daniel said. “Mine is across the hall. And the door at the end of the hall leads to the yard.”

            Daniel opened the door for her and allowed Anya to enter. The room was fairly sparse. There was a bed, a bedside table, and a dresser. The room also had it’s own bathroom and a small walk-in closet. Daniel set her duffel bag on the bed while Anya went to look in the bathroom.

            “Adjustments can be made as needed,” Daniel told her. “I’ll leave you to settle in while I will go start dinner.”

            “Do you need any help?” Anya offered, turning away from the closet to face him.

            “Thank you, but for now simply familiarize yourself with the house,” Daniel said, secretly delighted with his new sub’s willingness to be of assistance. Anya nodded and Daniel left her to her own devices.

            As Daniel was preparing dinner, he heard Anya talking quietly to Shep. When he looked in on them, Anya was sitting on the dining room floor stroking Shep’s fur and scratching at his ears. Daniel smiled to himself, happy with his choice in a sub. Shep seemed to be enjoying the new addition to the house as well.

            “Dinner is ready,” Daniel said from the kitchen door. “Would you please bring in the dishes and silverware?”

            “Sure,” Anya nodded, getting up from where she was petting Shep and going into the kitchen.

            “Wash your hands first, please,” Daniel told her. Anya tucked her chin and went quickly to the sink. Once she was finished, Daniel pointed out where she could find the dishes and utensils then carried the meal to the dining room table.

            “What do you think of the house?” Daniel asked as they ate.

            “It’s very nice,” Anya said with a cheerful smile. “Is there a path through the woods behind your house?”

            “Yes, we will have to go for a walk sometime,” Daniel said. Anya’s smile grew and she nodded.

            “We can take Shep too,” Anya said, looking over to where the dog was laying at the end of the table closest to the hall.

            “He would appreciate that,” Daniel said, smiling. They continued chatting until they were both finished eating.

            “I’ll put the leftovers away. Will you please take the dishes to the kitchen, rise them off, and put them in the dishwasher?” Daniel requested.

            “Okay,” Anya nodded, gathering the dishes. Daniel preceded her to the kitchen and got out containers for the food.

            “I have a few rules I’d like you to follow while you’re here,” Daniel said as Anya rinsed the dishes. Anya looked over at him to show she was listening.

            “First, please don’t leave the house without my knowledge. And second, I expect you to do some chores around the house. We’ll start out with dishes and laundry and go from there. Does that sound fair?”

            “Yes,” Anya said with a nod.

            “Good,” Daniel said, stowing the leftovers away in the fridge. “I usually have work I need to finish up in the evenings, so after supper will be designated as free time. Is that all right?”

            “Okay,” Anya nodded, her eyes falling back to the dish in her hand.

            “If I can manage it, we can watch a movie before bed,” Daniel offered. Anya gave a little smile and nodded. Daniel washed and dried his hands then placed his palm on the small of her back as he went to leave.

            “Thank you for doing dishes,” Daniel told her in a kind voice. Anya nodded again and gave him a smile over her shoulder.

            Daniel worked until eight o’clock when the alarm on his phone went off. He saved his work and went out to find Anya on the couch with her laptop and Shep lying next to her getting his ears idly scratched.

            “Anya,” Daniel called quietly to get her attention. She looked up from her computer and over her shoulder at him. “It’s time to call Paige.”

            “Oh, okay,” Anya said, reaching into her pocket for her phone.

            “Hi, Paige, it’s Anya,” Anya said. Daniel left her to talk with the facilitator and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. He returned after Anya had finished her call.

            “Everything go smoothly?” Daniel asked. Anya gave him a smile and a nod.

            “Just fine,” Anya agreed. “I told her I liked it here and that you had a dog who is very friendly.” She patted Shep’s head affectionately then began rubbing absently at his ears.

            “I wasn’t sure if he was allowed on the couch or not,” Anya said, sounding apologetic. “I invited him up, so it’s my fault if he’s not.”

            “He’s allowed,” Daniel told her with a smile. “He would know better if he wasn’t allowed to be there.”

            “He’s really well trained, isn’t he?” Anya commented, looking down as she stroked Shep’s back.

            “Yes, he is,” Daniel confirmed.

            “He’s a nice dog,” Anya said, leaning down to press her cheek to Shep’s head.

            “I’m glad you like him. He certainly appreciates all the attention you’re giving him,” Daniel remarked, smiling fondly at the content look on Shep’s face. Anya smiled tenderly.

            “I’ve never had a dog before,” Anya said, squeezing Shep gently around the middle from where she was leaning over him. “He’s a sweetheart.”

            “Would you like to watch a movie together?” Daniel asked. “I think I’ve gotten as far as I need to on my work for the night.”

            “All right,” Anya nodded, sitting up. Shep jumped down when Daniel came over so that Daniel could sit.

            “Pick whatever you like,” Daniel said, pulling up Netflix and handing her the remote. Daniel patted the open spot next to him and Shep jumped back up, resting his front paws and head in Daniel’s lap.

            “Is this okay?” Anya asked, selecting a movie.

            “That’s fine,” Daniel nodded. Anya chewed at her lip and clicked to start the movie. Daniel smiled and put is arm around the back of the couch behind her. He was completely charmed by his new sub.

            After a moment, Anya curled up against his side and reached over to pet Shep. Daniel smiled in approval when Anya glanced up with a questioning furrow in her brow. Then he gently laid his arm along her side, innocuously resting his hand on her hip.

            “Is this all right?” Daniel asked her softly, not wanting to push her too far, too fast. Anya nodded, keeping her chin tucked against her chest.

            “That’s okay,” she said, adjusting subtly to get comfortable. They stayed like that for the entire movie. When the credits started to roll, Anya sat up and stretched.

            “Did you enjoy the movie?” Daniel asked, watching her breasts lift and push out against her shirt as she arched her back to relieve the kinks. She didn’t seem to notice the direction of his gaze.

            “Yes, I’ve watched it before. I like it a lot,” Anya said, smiling at the TV screen. She had a sweetness and effortless beauty about her that was alluring in its innocence.

            “It’s bedtime,” Daniel noted. “Would you like to take Shep out with me first?”

            “Okay,” Anya nodded, reaching over to close her computer and put it back in her bag. “Let me put this in my room really quick.”

            “All right,” Daniel allowed, clicking for Shep to get down and leading him to the back door. Anya emerged from her bedroom a couple seconds later.

            “I would like you to go to bed after this. If you have trouble sleeping you can get on your computer or read, but I would like you to have breakfast with me in the morning,” Daniel informed her in kindly stern tone.

            “Okay,” Anya nodded, lowering her head. “What time is breakfast?” she asked, looking back up at him.

            “Seven-thirty,” Daniel informed her. Anya nodded her understanding. “Do have an alarm on your phone or do you want me to wake you up in the morning?”

            “I have an alarm,” Anya said, glancing off to the side, “but could you come wake me up anyway? I like to lay in bed after it goes off and I don’t want to accidentally fall back asleep.”

            “I can do that,” Daniel said with a smile. “What time should I get you up?”

            “Maybe seven,” Anya said, checking to see if that was all right.

            “All right,” Daniel nodded, turning to put in the passcode for the home security system. When the alarm switched off, Daniel opened the door and let Shep out before gesturing for Anya to follow.

            The backyard was fenced off to dissuade intruders rather than to keep Shep inside. There was a path that went from the back steps to the gate across the yard, which led into the woods behind the house. Shep went to the fence line to do his business while Daniel and Anya waited on the covered porch. Anya slowly moved to lean on the porch rail and look up at the night sky.

            “The stars are so bright here,” Anya observed.

            “No city lights to dull them,” Daniel remarked, joining Anya at the rail. “Where were you living?” he asked, turning his gaze away from the sky to admire Anya’s expression instead.

            “In an apartment on the outskirts of the city,” Anya shrugged. “It’s small and all I could afford.”

            “Did you go to college?” Daniel asked.

            “Yeah, worked to pay my way,” Anya nodded. “It was tough, but it seemed like the next step after high school.” She shrugged again.

            “What is your degree in?” he asked curiously. Anya ducked her head.

            “Psychology,” she said, seeming embarrassed by the fact. “It was interesting, and I was told I had to pick a major my sophomore year.” She squirmed and bit her lip. “I don’t really want to do anything with it now. I don’t actually like being around people.” Daniel chuckled.

            “There’s nothing wrong with that,” Daniel assured her. “Having a degree of any kind is an accomplishment.” Anya smiled gratefully at him then chewed at her lip.

            “Do you have a degree?” she asked uncertainly, as if not wanting to offend him with the question.

            “Yes, in graphic design and marketing,” Daniel said. “I also do not enjoy being around people very often.” One corner of Anya’s mouth curved up in a smile and she nodded shallowly in accordance.

            Shep finished his business and returned to the porch.

            “Shall we go back inside?” Daniel asked. Anya nodded, taking one last look at the stars before following him inside. Daniel reset the alarm and the escorted Anya to her bedroom.

            “Do you have everything you need?” Daniel asked at her doorway. “If so, I’m going to lock the door for the night.”

            “Um, maybe a cup for water,” Anya requested, wetting her lips.

            “I’ll fetch one for you,” Daniel nodded, going to the kitchen.

            He’d noticed Anya had a penchant for the color purple and had bought a few items in that shade specifically for her. Daniel returned and handed her a dark purple cup. Anya’s face lit up and she smiled wholeheartedly.

            “Thank you,” she said warmly, smiling tenderly up at him.

            “You’re welcome,” Daniel nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Anya’s face went pleasantly pink. “Good night,” he bid her.

            “Good night,” Anya said, chewing at the corner of her lip unable to make eye contact. Daniel frowned a bit.

            “Anya,” he said directly, reaching down to cup her chin to ensure he had her attention. “If you’re uncomfortable in any way with anything that happens here, I need you to tell me. Do you understand?” Anya blinked then blushed up at him.

            “Yes,” she said, biting gently at her lip. Daniel nodded once.

            “Are you okay with the fact I kissed you?” he asked in a steadfast tone.

            “Yes, it’s okay,” Anya nodded slightly, her chin still held lightly in his hand.

            “All right,” Daniel relented, satisfied he had made his point. He released her chin and rested his hand gently on her hair. “I will never get mad at you for telling me how you feel. Remember that.”

            “I will,” Anya murmured. Daniel softly stroked his palm down her silky hair before drawing back.

            “Good girl,” Daniel approved. “Now off to bed with you. I will wake you at seven o’clock in the morning.”

            “Thank you,” Anya said softly, turning to go over to her dresser. Daniel closed the door behind her and locked it.

            He couldn’t believe his luck at finding such a precious young woman, one he could mold and nourish into a beautifully compliant submissive. She was responding brilliantly to his instructions so far, and he couldn’t wait to see how events would enfold over the next week.

 

*This is how I picture Shep.


	2. Chapter 2

            Anya woke to the sound of her alarm and fumbled to turn off the song. She was looking forward to her first full day as a submissive, yet she still couldn’t summon the energy to open her eyes and get out of bed. She was by no means a morning person.

            She lay in bed for fifteen minutes trying to imagine how the day would play out. Yesterday had been beyond anything she could have expected. Daniel was firm yet comfortingly gentle. She had always imaged a dom would rough and a little bit harsh, a exciting yet somewhat scary thought. She liked this much better, although she did have hopes of being treated a little less gentle in the future.

            There was a knock on her door then the sound of the door being unlocked.

            “Anya, it’s time to get up,” Daniel said through the crack of the door.

            “I’m awake,” Anya called, stretching under her blankets.

            “May I open the door?” Daniel requested. Anya sat up, running a hand through her hair to try and tame her bedhead.

            “Yes,” she said. She also liked how he checked with her before doing something. Although it was a seemed like strange behavior for a dom, there was still an undertone of control that convey he was in charge of the situation even when he was asking nicely.

            Daniel opened the door partway and smiled in at her.

            “Good morning,” he greeted her.

            “Morning,” she said with a half-smile.

            “How did you sleep?” Daniel asked. With the door open, Shep took it as permission and let himself in, jumping up on the bed beside her. Anya laughed softly and began stroking his back.

            “All right,” Anya nodded, rubbing behind Shep’s ears. “I had a little trouble falling asleep.”

            “Was it the new surroundings?” Daniel asked, leaning against the doorframe. “Is there anything I can do that would make it easier for you to sleep?”

            “Well, I usually sleep with a fan on for white noise,” Anya shrugged. It wasn’t any big deal, but she also liked the airflow across her face as she slept.

            “I’ll install a ceiling fan in here,” Daniel nodded. “What would you like for breakfast?” Anya blinked at the suddenness of the decision.

            “Thank you,” she said, not knowing what else to say. “Um, anything is fine.”

            “Do you like French toast?” Daniel asked. Anya’s eyes lit up and her smile widened.

            “Yes, that would be very good,” Anya confirmed happily. She felt as if he might be spoiling her a bit, but she really didn’t mind.

            “I’ll go start breakfast then,” Daniel said. “Shep, come on.” Shep jumped down and followed Daniel out and Daniel shut the door behind him.

            Anya felt a small, elated smile pulling at her lips and scrunched her nose, shaking her head at her own glee. She got ready quickly and went out to set the table for breakfast.

            “This French toast is delicious,” Anya said, taking another bite of the fluffy toast and powdered sugar.

            “I thought you might enjoy it,” Daniel nodded with a self-satisfied smile. “Was I right to assume you have a sweet tooth?”

            “Yes, you were,” Anya said, tucking her chin with a bashful smile.

            “What kind of things do you like?” Daniel asked with mild interest.

            “Most anything chocolate,” Anya told him. “Peanut butter M&M’s and Kit Kats, gummy candy, ice cream, fudge brownies. I like making chocolate chip cookies from scratch.” Anya wet her lips and gave him a self-conscious shrug.

            “Do you enjoy baking?” Daniel asked with a note of intrigue.

            “Yes, since it mostly involves making desserts. I’m not very good at cooking though,” she admitting, chewing on her lip.

            “That’s no trouble. I take great pleasure in cooking,” Daniel said. “Perhaps later this week you could make us some chocolate chip cookies.”

            “Okay,” Anya agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

            After breakfast Daniel went to his office and Anya cleared and wiped down the kitchen table before setting up her laptop. She wasn’t used to eating quite so early and found herself getting hungry around ten-thirty. By eleven her stomach was starting to protest and she saved her work.

            Anya fidgeted in her seat for a moment, her gaze straying repeatedly to the door of Daniel’s office. The hunger gnawing at her stomach won out over her desire to appear patience. The door was open and Anya stood just beyond the threshold, chewing at her lip as she gathered her thoughts and her courage.

            “Daniel,” Anya said timidly, stepping into the office. Daniel looked up from his computer to acknowledge her. The heavy, wood desk and the rich amber walls of his office created a warm atmosphere conducive to getting work done, Anya thought.

            “Do you need something?” Daniel asked her with an open expression.

            “I was just wondering when you normally ate lunch,” Anya said in a meek fashion. She didn’t want to come off as impertinent.

            “Are you hungry?” Daniel asked her kindly. Anya gave a hesitant nod.

            “I usually eat breakfast at eight or nine,” she admitted, wetting her parched lips. She a bad habit of not drinking enough fluids and, consequently, was often dehydrated.

            “Let’s eat then,” Daniel decided, typing a final note on his computer. “I have some fresh meat from the deli. Do you mind having sandwiches for lunch?”

            “That sounds good,” Anya smiled cheerfully.

            “Would you like to pick out what you want on your sandwich?” Daniel offered. Anya nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She chose soft, whole grain, black forest ham, and gouda for her sandwich then washed her hands and set the table while Daniel fixed their lunch.

            “How’s your work coming along?” Daniel asked once they had sat done to eat.

            “Pretty well,” Anya nodded after swallowing. “I listen to music while I work and it helps me focus. It has to be instrumental though, nothing with words, otherwise I get distracted and make mistakes.”

            “Music is a useful tool,” Daniel nodded in approval. “How do you like your sandwich?”

            “It’s really good,” Anya said with an enthusiastic smile. “How’s yours?”

            “Mine is also very good,” Daniel agreed.

            After lunch, Anya cleared the table and Daniel excused himself to return to work. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Anya resituated herself at the table to continue working as well. When four-thirty rolled around, Anya saved her progress and set her laptop aside. She vowed to be patient this time around and wait for Daniel to decide when it was time for dinner.

            So Anya went over to where Shep was napping on the couch and enticed him into a game of fetch with a well-loved chew toy. Sometimes Shep would bring it back to her straightaway and others he would lay down and gnaw on the colorful bone until he was ready for her to toss it once more.

            “He’s enjoying all the attention you give him,” Daniel said, coming around the couch to sit beside Anya. He gave Shep a scratch behind the chin then sat back to watch as Shep happily went to retrieve the bone.

            “I love playing with him,” Anya said, laughing when Shep pounced dramatically on the bone before chewing vigorously on one end.

            “If he becomes too demanding of your attention, firmly tell him no,” Daniel instructed.

            “I will,” Anya nodded, “but I doubt I could ever get tired of his attention,” Anya said, rubbing Shep’s ears when he returned with the chew bone. Daniel had a fond smile on his face when Anya looked in his direction.

            “What would you like for supper?” Daniel asked as Anya scratched behind Shep’s ears and under his chin.

            “Oh, um, I don’t know,” Anya said, chewing thoughtfully at her lip. “What do we have?”

            “I could make pasta, stir fry, tacos, chicken, or we could order out,” Daniel suggested.

            “Hmm, pasta sounds good,” Anya decided.

            “What kind of sauce do you want on it? There is marinara, butter, or balsamic vinegar.” Daniel offered.

            “Butter sauce, please,” Anya said with an excited grin.

            “All right, I’ll pick out some sides to go with it,” Daniel nodded in acceptance. “Don’t forget to wash up before you set the table.”

            “Okay,” Anya agreed, getting up to do just that.

            After dinner Daniel excused himself to finish the project he had been working on and apologized for not being able to spend the evening with her.

            “Please make sure to call Paige at eight o’clock,” Daniel reminded her before stepping into his office.

            Anya played on her computer until it was time to call Paige. Once she had checked in with the SubSpace facilitator, she gave her full attention back to Shep. As she pet the German shepherd’s sleek fur, Anya realized he was about due to go out. She didn’t want to interrupt Daniel when he was trying to finish his work, so she took the initiative to take him out herself.

            “Shep, do you need to go outside?” Anya asked. Shep immediately jumped up and stood at the ready to follow her to the back door. Anya smiled at the well trained dog and went to unlock the door. She was not expecting the alarm that went off when she opened the door. Beside her, Shep went on full alert, couching down with his ears back, ready to defend against an intruder.

            Anya panicked and shut the door, but the alarm kept going. Too late she remembered that Daniel had entered a code into the security system before opening the door, but she didn’t know the number and could only stare helplessly at the blinking screen.

            She heard Daniel approaching from the dining room and her face went hot. She numbly stepped out of the way and kept her eyes averted to the floor as Daniel entered the code and the alarm shut off. He leaned down to pat Shep on the head and re-assure the wary dog.

            “Stand down,” Daniel told the shepherd calmly. Shep’s body language relaxed and his tongue lolled out, tail wagging as soon as he knew the threat had passed.

            “Good boy,” Daniel praised before turning his attention to Anya. She could feel him looking at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eye.

            “Anya,” Daniel said, his voice even and void of anger or disapproval. She bit her lip, knowing she was in trouble nonetheless. “Can you tell me what happened?” he prompted. Anya chewed at her lip, trying to decide where to start.

            “You were working,” Anya mumbled.

            “Speak clearly, please,” Daniel urged her. Anya swallowed and spoke a little louder.

            “You were working and I didn’t want to bother you,” Anya told him, bringing her hands together in front of her and fidgeting.

            “Why were going outside?” Daniel asked her. Anya glanced at where Shep stood beside him.

            “You usually take Shep out around this time,” Anya explained, wringing her fingers distractedly. “I thought I should let him out since you were busy.” Daniel was quiet for a moment.

            “Anya, look at me,” Daniel instructed in a firm yet gentle tone. Anya mentally braced herself and met Daniel’s eyes. His gaze was calm and the line of his mouth was firm but not unyielding.

            “I know you were trying to help, but I asked you specifically not to leave the house without my knowledge,” Daniel told her. Anya’s eyes widened ever so slightly and her blood ran cold then heat rushed to her face. Her gaze dropped the floor with her teeth pressed hard against her lower lip. Daniel waited and Anya felt the weight of his placid stare.

            “I’m sorry,” Anya said finally, her shoulders hunching forward. “I wasn’t thinking about it.” Anya wet her lips and she drew a heavy breath. “I didn’t mean to break the rules.”

            “I can see that you didn’t,” Daniel acknowledged. “But I think you need something to serve as a reminder so that you won’t forget next time.” Anya glanced up at him a bit apprehensively. Personally she thought the alarm going off and the embarrassment that came with it would be enough by itself. She didn’t think she should mention that to Daniel though.

            “Let’s move to the living room,” Daniel suggested. Shep followed close at his heels and Anya trailed behind. Daniel sat down in the center of the couch and Anya remained standing, unsure of what to do next.

            “Anya, I need you to trust me to know what’s best,” Daniel said, his face turned in her direction and hands resting in his lap. “Can you do that?”

            “Yes,” Anya murmured, licking at her lip uncertainly.

            “This may be uncomfortable for you, but if it gets to be too much please say your word. Will you do that for me?” Daniel prompted.

            “Yes,” Anya repeated, her eyes drifting up to meet his. She didn’t know what to expect and she was a little nervous because of it.

            “Good,” Daniel approved, moving his hands from his lap. “Now I want you to lay across my lap, face down.” Anya blinked owlishly. Did he mean to do what she thought he meant to do?

            “Anya,” Daniel said firmly when she didn’t respond. She blinked again. He waited patiently until she awkwardly lowered herself down onto his lap, adjusting until her torso was balanced across his thighs. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and ended up bracing them loosely against the couch cushion while her legs dangled, knees almost brushing against the floor and toes pushing into the carpet in an attempt to stabilize herself.

            “Keep in mind why this is necessary,” Daniel directed as he adjusted her limbs minutely to redistribute her weight to his satisfaction.

            “I’m going to begin now,” Daniel warned her. Anya stiffened reflexively but Daniel waited until she could no longer hold the tight posture before he truly started.

            The first time his hand contacted with her soft, clothed rear a loud smack accompanied the solid strike. Anya jumped in shock and Daniel gave her a second to recover before he continued.

            The spanking progressed with the same consistent rhythm and force. Anya found her bottom getting warm and starting to smart from the string of blows. The glowing burn felt good. Then Daniel changed the tempo and increased the strength behind each smack.

            Anya let out a small whimper as the slaps begin to leave a stinging print each time his hand lifted to rain down another swat on her backside. She closed her eyes, abashed at the soft, wanton sounds that were issuing from her lips. Daniel carried on unrestrained and eventually moved to using swift, sharp strikes.

            The spanking was beginning to take its toll on Anya and she bit her lip hard, unable to fully hide the soft gasps and muffled cries as Daniel’s hand repeated struck her sore and reddening ass. Tears welled in her eyes and Anya attempted to hide her face against the cushion.

            Shep, who had been sitting dutifully nearby, came over with a concerned whine and started licking her face. Anya let out the breath she had been holding with a sharp gasp and the tears began to fall uninhibited. Daniel continued despite her choking sobs.

            “No more,” Anya finally managed to say, whimpering and squirming away from Daniel’s hand. “Please, I’m sorry. No more.”

            “Can you tell me what you’re sorry for?” Daniel asked, pausing to give her a chance to catch her breath.

            “For breaking the rules,” Anya lamented, sniffling and turning her face away from Shep’s comforting show of affection. “And for going outside without permission.”

            “I forgive you,” Daniel told her, resting his hand on her aching backside. Anya found the gesture comforting and her body went lax over his lap. Daniel allowed her tears to run their course before helping her sit up while still situated in his lap.

            “Good girl,” Daniel murmured, his lips brushing against her temple through her hair as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. “You did well. I’m proud of you.” Anya breathed deeply and curled closer to Daniel.

            As sore as her bottom was now, she was enjoying herself. It had felt good before the pleasant stinging turned to a sharp burst of pain every time Daniel’s hand had descended. Despite that, Anya was looking forward to more spankings in the future.

            “Anya, can you tell me what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling?” Daniel asked in a kind voice.

            “Sore,” Anya murmured with her head nuzzled under Daniel’s chin. “Warm,” she liked snuggling against him. She chewed at her lip nervously. She didn’t want to say she had liked being spanked.

            “How are you feeling emotionally?” Daniel asked her. Anya bowed her head.

            “Sorry,” she said, embarrassment creeping up on her once more.

            “There’s no need to feel ashamed,” Daniel told her, guiding her to sit up so he could look her in the eye. “All is forgiven and the matter has been settled. You don’t need to think any more on it. All right?” Anya nodded. “Let me hear you say it.”

            “Okay,” Anya said, licking her lip with her eyes focused somewhat below Daniel’s jawline.

            “Are you scared or nervous?” Daniel asked her, seeking out her gaze.

            “No,” she answered promptly, looking up to meet his eyes. Daniel nodded in acceptance.

            “Lotion will help soothe the soreness. Would you like to put it on yourself or would you like me to do it?” Daniel asked her, leaving it completely up to her to decide. Anya wet her lips and averted her gaze. She knew what she wanted but it was embarrassing to ask for it.

            “Will you do it?” she requested, her fingers lightly tracing one of the buttons on his polo shirt. She glanced up and saw Daniel smile.

            “Of course. Let me go get the lotion.”

            Anya crawled off his lap and waited for him to return.

            “Will you slide your pants down over your hips for me?” Daniel encouraged her in a soft tone. Anya blushed and fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. She pulled down both layers in a quick motion and stood fidgeting while Daniel looked on. He gave her a reassuring nod, his gaze never wavering from her eyes.

            “Now lay across my lap like you did before,” Daniel told her. Once she was situated, Daniel gently laid his hand on her heated flesh. Then lifted it away to warm the lotion in his hands before rubbing it gently into her skin.

            “How’s that feel?” Daniel asked her.

            “Good,” Anya nodded, resting her head on her hands. Daniel’s hands felt nice and the act felt more intimate than anything else they had done, which wasn’t much since Daniel had said they wouldn’t have sex right away. Still, she was partially naked.

            Anya’s face went pink. She knew there was nothing more going on here than a little aftercare. Daniel was chaste in his application of lotion. But Anya couldn’t help but want more, despite Daniel’s stipulation for their first week together.

            “All done,” Daniel said, letting his hand rest idly on her bare skin for a moment then helping her off his lap. Anya did up her pants and stood awkwardly beside Daniel until he guided her back into his lap.

            “Would you like to watch a movie?” Daniel asked her. Anya snuggled in closer and shook her head.

            “Do you want to sit and cuddle for a while?” Daniel suggested. Anya nodded against his chest and sighed happily as Daniel settled back against the couch. This was something she had always wanted. To be cared for and taken care of by someone as kind and collected as Daniel.

            She must have dozed off because she next found herself being carried to her room. Daniel pulled back the covers and laid her down before kissing her on the forehead and murmuring good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, so please don't expect complete realism. If you have any pointers or want to point out any blaring mistakes, I welcome the feedback. Encouragement is also welcome. :)


End file.
